Punishment
by Imid
Summary: Pein tries to punish Deidara for kicking him by 'teaching' Itachi how to control his uke. The tables turn though when Itachi and Deidara come up with a plan to get Pein back
1. Itachi's Control

Me: This is my first threesome! It is also my first rp with my sempai Lucas.

Lucas: Yay, I get to be Pein!

Me: Yep, and I'm Itachi-san! I get to…

Alicia: Don't tell them yet sempai! I'm Dei-kun, the third smexy Akatsuki ninja in the threesome!

Me: I forgot to say Alicia was joining us as well.

The movie was over and everyone was wondering why their Leader had forced them all to watch 'The Notebook' Itachi was the first one to speak his thoughts.

"Excuse me Leader-sama," Itachi said into the silence, "I think everyone wants to know this. Why did you just make the whole organization watch that?"

"It shut you all up for more then ten minutes," Pein shrugged with a smirk of happiness, "I told you all to sit still and stay quiet while the movie was on. I said nothing about paying attention to what was happening."

Deidara- who had been lying with his head in Itachi's lap and Pein sitting next to him- kicked their leader harshly before curling into Itachi's lap and away from Pein. Pein glared at the blonde, before he stood up and turned to leave the room.

"I want to see you and your uke in my office in fifteen minutes Itachi," With that said Pein walked out of the room, leaving his shocked members behind. Kakuzu lifted Hidan into his arms and left the room without saying anything, but everyone could see the lust in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that," Deidara mumbled unhappily into Itachi's chest, "I really shouldn't have kicked Leader-sama."

Itachi smiled down at his love and stroked the stray hair from his eyes, "Don't worry Dei, I won't let him hurt you. He said fifteen minutes though." Deidara looked up in confusion and felt Itachi crash their lips together.

~*~15 mins late~*~

Itachi knocked gently on the door to Pein's office, Deidara clutching his shirt in fear. They heard an answering call from inside the room. With Deidara behind him and hiding his face, Itachi entered the room.

"Don't you know how to control your uke?" Pein was suddenly behind the two, locking the door without their knowledge, "How do you stand him in bed."

"Our sex life is none of your business Leader-sama," Itachi answered calmly, Pein just hummed a little and walked back to his desk, signaling for the two to sit. When Deidara went to sit in Itachi's lap though, Pein shook his head and pointed to the seat next to Itachi's. "I don't want you two being distracted while I talk to you," was Pein's answer to the confused look Itachi gave him, he had never made the two sit in separate seats before, "Now, tell me why you kicked me Deidara?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I told you to tell me why," Pein snapped, "Not apologize; you will be doing that shortly."

"I don't know why I kicked you Leader-sama," Deidara looked at his hands instead of up at Pein, "It was a stupid move. I should have thought it through better."

"It won't happen again Leader-sama," Itachi didn't like the look in Pein's eyes, which were upon the blonde like a hawk. At the sound of Itachi's voice though, Pein turned his attention to the other boy. From beneath his desk he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, throwing them at the Uchiha.

Deidara looked at Pein in confusion, Pein though just stood and walked towards Itachi slowly. When he reached the raven haired boy, he leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I want you to cuff one of your uke's hands to the chair." Deidara couldn't hear, so when he saw Itachi's eyes widen, and him mumble something inaudible, Deidara knew something was wrong.

Itachi obeyed Pein though, gently cuffing Deidara's left hand to the arm of the chair. Deidara looked up at Itachi pleadingly, begging with his eyes to be released. Pein just smirked and locked a second pair around Deidara's right wrist, earning a gasp of surprise from the blonde.

"What are you going to do to him Leader-sama?" Itachi asked. He felt Pein behind him, and didn't have time to move before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and take his hands. "Me? Nothing," Pein whispered into the Uchiha's ear, "you? Are going to teach your uke manners."

"How is he going to do that Leader-sama?" Deidara almost whimpered at the look Pein gave him over Itachi's shoulder. Itachi shivered lightly when he felt a hot tongue run along his neck, from the bottom of his ear to his collarbone. "You will see Dei-kun," he answered, then thought about it a little and laughed, "Acutely, you'll experience it."

Pein forced Itachi to his knees, pulling his shirt off at the same time. He smiled at the sight of the pale Uchiha skin newly revealed to him, and also the whimper of understanding that escaped his lips. Deidara unfortunately didn't understand what Pein was doing, so when he felt the kunai sliding down his chest, cutting his shirt open, he shrieked in fear.

Neither of the two dared to say anything, in fear of being punished, but Itachi was well aware that what was happening was a punishment…then again, their leader was pretty sexy.

"What did you just say Uchiha?" Itachi's head snapped up and his hands crashed to his mouth in a lightning fast move, the fear in his eyes when he realized he had spoken his last thought's aloud showing very clearly in his dark eyes, "I was just mumbling Leader-sama, and I won't do it again."

Pein was too interested in Deidara now to care about the Uchiha, but when he felt two hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him to the floor he grunted. "What are you doing Uchiha?" When he turned to look at him, he gasped in surprise when he saw Deidara sitting next to Itachi, his visible eye shinning with mischief.

"You are too easy to read Pein," Deidara said, nuzzling his head into Pein's neck like a little cat. That's when Pein figured out that Deidara had cat ears and a small tail, and he was wearing nothing but tight pants.

Itachi was pulling Pein's shirt off slowly, his fingers ghosting over Pein's chest causing the older man to moan and shiver in delight. "Want to move to your bedroom Leader-sama?" Itachi's voice was deep and full of lust; Pein just couldn't hold back his shudder of anticipation at what he knew was coming to him.

Itachi pulled both his uke's to their feet, pulling them with him into Pein's room and shoving them onto the bed, earning a grunt of disapproval from Pein. Itachi stripped off his pants and threw them somewhere in the corner, leaving himself in nothing but boxers.

"You want Deidara's uke body," Itachi whispered sadistically into Pein's ear, "Don't you Leader-sama."

Pein moaned, "God, yes Itachi," he whispered, "I want your uke's body!"

"Show me how much you want me then Pein," Deidara purred, he rubbed his body against Pein's arm, making him moan again, "Show me how much you want my tight uke body."

"Don't Leader-sama," Itachi said with a wicked grin at his lover, "I want to see how much Dei wants you." Pein looked at Itachi's expression and grinned, loving the feeling that he finally had some control in what was happening. "Aren't you an evil seme Itachi," Pein said, "Now I understand how you stand him in bed."

"You didn't think he was always disobedient," Itachi laughed, "No, he knows what happens when he misbehaves around me. I still haven't punished him for kicking you though Leader-sama. Want to help me?"

Deidara whined unhappily, his already tight pants becoming uncomfortably tight, "No punishment please Itachi."

"You love it when I punish you though," Itachi purred in happiness at the pain of his uke, "And Pein is just going to help me tonight. You did kick him remember."

Deidara had no time to argue that, he was gagged by Itachi. Pein took a chain out from under his bed and attached Deidara's hands to the headboard.

Itachi leaned over Pein and began struggling with the button and zipper of his leaders pants. Pein getting annoyed with the Uchiha's inability to undo his pants helped, forcing them off in a few seconds. Itachi smiled when he saw the visible tent in Pein's boxers. "Do you want me Pein?"

"I want you to fuck me," Pein replied bluntly, "I want you to let me fuck your uke at the same time." Itachi grinned and nodded. Soon all the clothing was taken off the three men and the temperature in the room had risen.

"Prepare him for me Pein," Itachi whispered into Pein's ear, making his hot breath tickle Pein's neck, "While I prepare you."

Pein didn't have to be told twice, he covered his fingers in his saliva and shoved two of them into Deidara, Itachi doing the same to him. Itachi pulled the gag from Deidara's mouth to allow him to moan, scream and plead. Both the uke's moaned in delight. Itachi leaned over Pein and kissed Deidara, "Good little uke," Itachi awarded Deidara with another kiss, "You won't hold back though?"

"No Itachi," Deidara shuddered when Pein added a third finger, stretching his entrance. "Make him scream for me Pein." Pein nodded, pulling his fingers out when Itachi pulled his own out of Pein.

Itachi gave Pein no warning; he pushed his throbbing member into Pein and groaned. Pein screamed in pain, shocking the other two at how open he was being with emotions. He aligned himself with Deidara's entrance, so that when Itachi pounded back into him, the motion helped him fill Deidara's tight uke hole.

"You feel so good Pein," Itachi groaned, slamming into Pein again with force, "How does my uke feel around you?"

"Amazing," Pein confessed, "I will make him scream for both of us."

"Please move!" Deidara begged, unknown to the two men they had stopped moving, and Deidara was squirming against his restraints, "I need to cum, please move."

Pein and Itachi did as they were told, pounding into the other forcefully, rocking the bed and filling the room with a mix of three angelic voices. Deidara screamed, Pein having hit his prostate, sending him over the edge and cumming on his own and Pein's chests. Pein smiled and licked the cum off Deidara's chest while Itachi continued to slam into him, hitting his prostate head on a few times before Pein couldn't hold in any longer and spilled himself into Deidara, both them screaming out in pleasure.

"You both look so cute," Itachi whispered, slamming into Pein one more time before he spilled his seed into Pein, "I love it."

Itachi pulled out of Pein and undid the chains while Pein pulled out of Deidara. The three of them collapsed onto the bed. "That was amazing," Deidara said, looking at the two on either side of him. "Of course it was love," Itachi smiled, kissing Deidara passionately.

"I have to punish both of you," Pein said, pulling Deidara into his arms. Itachi and Deidara looked at him with wide eyes. "Why Leader-sama?" Itachi asked, wrapping his own arms around Pein and Deidara.

"You used my real name," Pein said with an evil smirk.

Me: Silly us hey Alicia?

Alicia: Yep, Dei-kun and Itachi-san were bad boys ;)

Lucas: I just had to make Pein punish them.

Me: Does that mean we get to do another rp?

Lucas: Maybe tomorrow, tonight we have to sleep.

Me: You are a bad girl though Alicia.

Alicia: Why?

Lucas: Cause Deidara is meant to say 'un' in all his sentences.

Alicia: O.o

Me: Cat ears on Dei-kun, good job Alicia.

Alicia: Thank you sempai :D

Lucas: I agree with Alex. You were a pretty dominant, perverted, kinky, Itachi though Alex.

Me: And you were a submissive, uke, perverted, Pein. But Itachi should be dominant, it's just not right if he is uke.

Lucas: You have a point.

None of the characters belong to us though! They all belong to Masashi Kishomoto! I really do wonder sometimes though what he thinks about all these sex filled fan-fics.


	2. Pein's Revenge

Itachi was speechless and Deidara passed out, either of shock or from the earlier activities, making Pein laugh evilly.

"That's not fair Leader-sama," Itachi stuttered, causing Pein to grin at the boy's weakness, "You can't punish us for that."

"I can though Itachi-kun," Pein stroked a piece of hair off Itachi's face, "I might not punish you if I hear something, unless it isn't true, then I will punish you."

"What do you want to hear Leader-sama?" Itachi was curious; he couldn't think of anything that Pein would want to hear. Pein pulled Itachi out of the bed and towards the shower, leaving the door open if Deidara woke up. "I think you know what I want to hear, you just have to figure it out." He pushed Itachi into the shower and turned the water on, letting it run down their bodies.

Itachi looked at Pein with lust filled eyes, he whimpered when he felt one of Pein's fingers stroking his still sensitive chest. Pein's tongue followed his fingers towards Itachi's slowly hardening member, but they stopped just before the base to torture the young boy.

"Please Leader-sama," Itachi begged unhappily, he tried to move himself to force Pein to touch him, but Pein held him tightly, "Please just touch me!"

Pein smirked, sliding his hand up Itachi's spine lightly, "You haven't said what I want you to say. I know that you want to say it, I have heard you say it a few times in your room."

"I don't understand," Itachi whimpered, he was painfully aroused and couldn't do anything to fix it, "I can't figure out what you want me to say."

"Just think," Pein smiled kindly, something so rarely seen that it almost made Itachi moan in happiness, "You know it's right on the tip of your tongue."

"I love you Leader-sama," Itachi clenched his eyes closed in fear of being hit by Pein; instead he felt a hot breath on his neck and lips around his ear, "God I love you Pein."

Pein moaned at the lust filled, pleading voice of the Uchiha, it was completely different to the earlier voice he had which had been dominating and commanding. He licked his ear again, and then wrapped his hand around Itachi's throbbing need, causing the raven haired boy to cry out in surprise and open his eyes to look at Pein.

"I might punish you again for using my name," Itachi whimpered in fear, but it was cut short when he mewled in pleasure, "I won't though, because it sounds so good coming from you. You and little Dei-kun only."

Itachi couldn't think straight now, not past the pleasure he was feeling. He kept looking at Pein, and couldn't help himself in leaning in to kiss Pein passionately, moaning when he felt their tongues brush against each other. He couldn't hold back any longer, and came into Pein's hand with a sharp cry of Pein's name.

"Don't let the whole base hear you," Pein scolded with a smirk, "Then they would all start using my real name."

"Screw them, they can't hear anything," Itachi whispered, "We all know that your room is sound proof." Itachi leaned forward so that his head was resting on Pein's shoulder, which gave him a clear view of the bed where Deidara was awake and sitting up looking at the two.

Deidara stood off the bed and quietly walked into the bathroom while Itachi kept Pein distracted by licking and biting his neck. "Thank you Leader-sama," Itachi pulled back and looked at Pein, "I think I need to return the favor."

Deidara was right behind Pein now, wrapping his arms around the back of Pein's waist and pulling him into his chest. Pein turned his head back and looked at Deidara with a smile, "Awake are you now Dei-kun?"

"Of course I am Leader-sama," Deidara looked at Itachi now, smirking lightly, "Itachi was making enough noise to wake me. Now, what was this punishment you were going to give me?"

Pein crashed his lips against Deidara's in an awkward angled kiss while Itachi began stroking Pein's throbbing cock slowly. Pein moaned into the kiss he shared with Deidara and bucked his hips forward into Itachi's hands.

"Looks like Leader-sama forgot about his punishment," Itachi pushed the three of them out of the shower, only taking his hand from Pein's need to turn the shower off and close the bathroom door.

By the time the landed on the bed, Pein was nothing more than a moaning bundle of bones and flesh, he had no control what so ever over anything that was happening any more, and he didn't care, he was happy to let the two missing nin take control.

Deidara used his mouthed hands to his advantage, licking and biting all over Pein's body while he kissed Itachi above Pein, their tongues dancing and fighting outside their mouths in a show for their leader.

Pein let out a chocked moan and came all over his chest and Itachi's hands. Itachi lifted his hand to his mouth, letting Deidara share Pein's seed. Pein moaned again and pulled Deidara into a kiss, tasting himself with a moan of pleasure.

"I love you Pein-sama," Deidara muttered, lying down next to the orange haired man and wrapping an arm around his waist, "I love you Itachi-san." With that Deidara fell asleep, his arm tightening around Pein's waist.

Itachi fell to Pein's other side, feeling his body being drawn into Pein's warm body, "I love you Itachi," Pein kissed the raven haired teen lightly, "Now go to sleep love. Tomorrow will be a new day."


End file.
